


Frankenstein's Child

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: After his master disappeared for 820 years, the great mad scientist, Frankenstein had a child.





	1. Prolouge

_**Frankenstein's POV** _

  
"Come on Jackson, your going to be late for school." I yelled as he was putting on his jacket. "Dad I'm coming." Jackson said as he grabbed my hand smiling.   
We walked out the door to the garage and got in the car. I buckled him in his booster seat with his backpack beside him. I then got in the driver's seat and drove.   
It was a silent drive to Jackson's primary school. He fell asleep in the backseat. Once we got there I pulled in the parking lot. "Jackson it's time to wake up." I told him as I slightly shook his shoulder. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. I grabbed his hand and walked him to the door. "Bye Jackson." "Bye dad love you!" He yelled as he ran inside.

  
_**No ones POV** _

  
Frankenstein got in his car and drove to Ye Ran High School. He parked his car and walked in. He walked to his office getting ready for the day.

  
_**Frankenstein's POV** _

  
I grabbed my folder my secretary made, and read it. On my desk was a stack of paperwork that had to be done today. Grabbing my pen, I started to work. I continued to work until a knock at the door pulled me out of my focus.

  
"Come in." I said as I put my pen down and took my glasses off. A red headed boy, who's almost sent here everyday walked in. "Shinwu are you introuble again?" I asked him. "No sir, teacher told me to bring the new transfer student here." He replied, scratching his head.

  
'A transfer student?' I thought. "Ok, thank you. You may go now before your late to class." "Your welcome." He then walked out the door. I put back on my glasses to look at my folder again. "I'm going to class, go on in." I heard him talking to someone before he left. "Hmm a transfer student? I don't have any paperwork regarding this." I said as I took my glasses back off.

  
I looked at him and froze. "Y-you are....!" Was all I could get out of my mouth. "It's been a while Frankenstein." He replied. I got up and kneeled in front of him, "Master."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Frankenstein's POV** _

  
After talking to Master, I put him in Shinwu's class. I left my office to investigate why and how master was here.  
He told me where he woke up and I followed his aura. The building was newly built. In side a apartment on the fourth floor, Master's coffin was here. Investigating about the building, the owner was never named. I quickly took Master's coffin and brought it home.

  
After putting Master's coffin in one of my under ground rooms, I cleaned up a bedroom for him. I put new sheets on the bed, organized the books I bought for him over the years of searching for him, and placed the key for the balcony on his nightstand. Walking out of his room, I almost tripped over Jackson's toys. I picked them up, and put them away.

  
_**No Ones POV** _

  
As Frankenstein was in a cleaning frenzey, at the Primary School, Jackson was sent to the Principle's office. He got in an argument that soon turned into a fight with some kids. "Jackson, you know I have to call your father." The Principle told him as he picked his phone up to call Frankenstein.

  
Snapping Frankenstein out of cleaning was his phone ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket to see it was his son's school calling. Puzzled, he answered, "Hello?" "Good afternoon Mr. Lee. I am calling in regard of your son Jackson." the Principle replied. "Is everything alright?" "Jackson has been involved in a fight and needs to be picked up, for he is suspended for 3 days." Frankenstein was ticked. "Thank you. I will be on my way." Frankenstein told him, hanging up and grabbing his keys.

  
When he arrived at the school Jackson was upset, and had a few tears falling out of his eyes. Frankenstein bent down to wipe his sons eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked him concerned. "They were talking bad about mom." He replied. Frankenstein picked his son up and put his backpack on his arm, leaving. He put him in his car seat and his bag beside him.

  
When they arrived home, Jackson went to his room. Frankenstein sighed and sat down. With all that was going on, he felt like he forgot something. 'What am I forgetting? ....Wait.... Master!' Frankenstein thought as he jumped up from the couch. 'Wait I gave him a picture of me with my number on it.' Snapping him out of his thoughts his phone was ringing. He quickly answered it. "Hello?" "Hello, Chairman Sir, we were hanging out with Rai and he's lost I think." That voice, Frankenstein recognized immediately, Shinwu. Frankenstein gave them the direction to his home.

  
_**Time skip** _

  
After the kids left, his son came out of his room. "Dad, whens dinner gonna be ready?" Jackson asked as he walked in the living room. He paused for a minute when he saw a man sitting on the couch, talking to his father. The two stopped and looked at him. Rai looked at the blonde curiously when he heard the child call him 'dad'. "Master, this is my son Jackson, Jackson this is my Master Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. He will be staying with us." Jackson looked at Rai and smiled his red eyes reminding him of his mothers. "Nice to meet you." Rai looked at the child and nodded.   
As Jackson went to the kitchen for some snacks, Rai looked at Frankenstein.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rai's POV** _

  
When the small blonde introduced himself, I could since some of Frankenstein's dark spear's energy and noble energy from him. He looked a lot like Frankenstein, except his eyes. His right eye was crimson red, while the other was midnight blue.

  
He quickly ran to some other room. When he did this I looked at Frankenstein. "Frankenstein." I said as I looked at him. Frankenstein looked at me and Started to explain. "Master as you probably felt he is half noble, and has my dark energy." "And his mother?" Frankenstein's expression turned sad. "I was Married to her but she disappeared a few years ago. I tried to find her but I couldn't find her." He replied. I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

  
Jackson returned with a pack of cookies under his arm, and three glasses of milk, he held them in both of his hands trying to make sure they didn't spill. "Dad, here's some milk and some cookies, and some for you too, Raizel." He said as he handed some to Frankenstein. He then quickly sat beside me.

  
As he was eating, he made sure not to let any crumbs fall. I couldn't help but think he was like a little Frankenstein.  "Jackson how old are you?" I asked him, curiously. He looked at Frankenstein. "Jackson as you can feel from his aura, master is a noble, you can tell him." Frankenstein replied to him.

  
"I'm 60 years old. Dad told me to not let humans know my real age. I look like I am 9 by human standards." He said as he looked up at me with a smile.   
Before I could reply, Frankenstein's phone started to ring....


End file.
